Twenty Five Days of Robrae
by acrobats they tumble
Summary: A series of twenty five drabbles for some festive holiday robrae.
1. day one

**Author's Note: Hello there. This is me attempting trying to get back into writing because I haven't abandoned any of my stories. Any what a better way than having some Robrae drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae _

_Day One_

_Tis the Season_

"Fa la la la la, La la-" Splash. Dishes plopped into the sink

"Really." The rhetorical question was more stated than asked. "Did we just not finish up Thanksgiving dinner?"

Robin chuckled as he looked at the disgruntled look on his fellow bird's face. "S'not my fault. You know tis the season and all that."

"That begins in December, Dick." Raven shook her head. "As I just said, we just finished up Thanksgiving dinner. Its still November."

"Christmas season is after Thanksgiving, Rae." He motioned to the empty table then to the counter of filled pyrex and dirty dishes. "Its after Thanksgiving."

He got a huffed laughed as a reply which brought a smile onto his face. It always ended up the same after each family gathered holiday; him and Raven on cleanup duty. Not that he minded. If it was any of the other three, he didn't think that there would be any leftovers. No matter how stuffed they claimed to be.

"Victor thought it would have been Gar first, then Kori." A bemused smile on her face as she placed more plates in the sink.

"First for what?" Robin asked while trying to find more room in the refrigerator.

"Christma Spirit." Tiny clinks were heard as she placed clean dishes into the drying rack. "Though you do make the obvious first choice."

"How so?" Robin turned his attention fully to her. Noticing her relaxed stance as she vaguely motioned with a wet hand towards his outfit.

"Christmas is your primary colors." She chuckled wryly. "You even got the star."

His laughter rang out throughout the kitchen as he looked down at his red tunic and green pants with the yellow underside of his cape catching his vision. He had to hand it to her, Raven was the only one who could get him like that.


	2. day two

**Author's Note: Really don't have any clue how anyone usually does this. I kinda just made a list of Christmas words and just going to write a drabble for twenty five of them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Two_

_Shopping_

"Humph."

"Yes, Rae. I get it." Robin let out a sound of displeasure of his own as he plopped down on a bench. "We promised Kori that we'd shop with her today." He motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Today is the worst day to be out shopping." Slumping down into the spot next to him as her eyes narrowed. "I had a feeling she was up to something when she came to see if we need help cleaning up." Raven rolled her head, trying to get out the kinks. "Now look where we ended up. Out shopping on Black Friday."

"The shopping til we drop. I believe that's what i heard her say." He let out a pitiable moan. Dick looked down at his watch and glared. "Its only a little after nine." Turning to face her with a sad look on his face. "How is that possible? It feels like we've been here for days."

Raven shook her head. After having to clean up with Christmas Boy Wonder then having Kori all but demand on helping after they finished. Somehow they both ended up agreeing on shopping with her of a day of her choosing. Of course she would want pick the day after Thanksgiving. With the morning wakeup call of Gar's elephant trumpet then Kori begging her to hurry up as she banged on her poor now dented door. Raven wasn't sure how much more she could take. She was thankful for the good things, like Victor cooking breakfast and making enough tea for two large cups. Also, the fact that Dick made it clear that today they were civilians. Raven wouldn't even try to imagine the horror of trying to shop Black Friday sales in uniform.

"I really don't know." She sounded so sad and detached. Part of her really couldn't believe that she was stuck here. Yes, the sales were good. No, it wasn't worth the early rising after late sleeping. The noise. Horrible, rude people that she hope to never deal with after. Hoping to wake from this nightmare and be in her nice warm bed. No such luck as she heard the voice of her beloved friend. "Please. No."

That got a chuckle out of Dick while he waited with bated breath. The only amusement he was granted today was seeing the horror on Raven's face as Kori dragged her off to another store.

"Oh dear friends!" Sing songed Kori. "You have been slacking. The sales await!" She grabbed on to Raven pulling her towards another store while Robin sat there with a smile. He couldn't help, but think that Raven was too cute for her own good as she tried to scowl at Kori while she enjoyed spending time with her. "This place has the needles that you knit with for half the price." Kori sang out again. "Did you not say that you wanted to make Timmy a blanket? The yarn is also on sale." She stopped her pulling and faced Raven. " Perhaps I shall buy some. Will you teach me?"

He didn't hear the reply, but he could only guess the answer as he heard a joyous squeal before Kori was off pulling Raven toward the craft store. Yes, there were many ways of spending the day after Thanksgiving, most to him started off with him sleeping in and ending in no shopping. Though seeing Raven try her damndest not to enjoy herself and failing was also a good way to spend the day.


	3. day three

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to try to update this everyday now that I posted the first three. Also, no beta reader so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Three_

_Lights_

When he finally heard the chuckling, he fell back onto the floor. Looking up, Robin spotted his fellow bird. He let out a tired and embarrassed groan.

"Care to lend some help." He only received more laughter at his expense. "Rae. Please." He all, but whined at the girl.

"I get up to make some tea and this is what I end up seeing." Was the amused reply. "And what pray tell are you doing Wonder Boy?"

"I was trying to set up the lights so everyone would have a surprise when they woke up this morning." Was the gruff answer.

She moved to squat next to him as she surveyed the area surrounding him. Yes, he dug out most of the Christmas boxes. Placed somewhat neatly in organized piles the labeled boxes laid. Tinsel. Ribbon. Bows. Ornaments. Garland. Wreaths. You name it, it was labeled and boxed. And finally, lights which were were in two for indoor and out door. Of course, no Christmas tree yet. Each year, together as a team; they would go to pick one up and dig it up. Decorating it together. Later with Christmas over, they would plant it on their island.

"Well, Boy Blunder." He huffed at the nickname. "It seems that you have been defeated." She chuckled again. "By Christmas lights. What a way to go."

Raven couldn't help, but be amused. After not being able to get back to sleep, she decided a nice hot cup a tea could do the trick. Only to see Robin lit and wrapped up in Christmas lights.

"Why didn't you just go to bed?" As she reached out a hand to grab him and pull him into a sitting position.

"Honestly. I just couldn't get to sleep." He let out a sigh while Raven began to look to the end of the string of lights. "Thought I'd get a head start." He look his head. "Looks like it came to bite me, huh?" Embarrassedly, he chuckled.

"Boy Blunder, indeed." He flushed. "Care to explain how this happened?" She motioned with her hand towards the disarray of lights that surrounded him.

"I believe Gar was the one to pack them away." Is all that he supplied as if it was a sufficient answer.

"Mmmhm." Was all Robin heard as she began to untangle him. Light, by light each casting their own color onto her skin as Raven pulled them from him. Slowly, each limb untangled until she was done. "That would explain most of it." She gave him a pointed look. "I won't bother for the rest."

He blushed again before looking towards the mess. Raven made her way to the kitchen before calling out to see if he wanted tea. When he replied, she went to work while he did the same with the light. Minutes passed before the kettle whistled then he heard the clank of the spoon. When he noticed her arrival with both hands full with cups, Robin gave a genuine smile before he grabbed both his and hers as she sat down next to him. As both of them enjoyed their drinks surrounded by the flickering Christmas lights.


	4. day four

**Author's Note: This one is super short, but I kinda like it like that. Maybe I'll make a oneshot of it later on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Four_

_Fruitcake_

This was not the scene that Robin expected would greet him upon entering the kitchen. Yes, he knew that Kori was attempting to bake a fruitcake with Raven assisting her. Hell, Victor was monitoring them with Gar right by his side when he left them. So why was Gar knocked out on the floor and Victor hiding between the divider?

"I'm going to regret asking, aren't I?" He stated as he stared down Raven. Noticing that she was using his gifted Robin oven mitt set which were now filthy covered in partially baked batter while holding onto a dented and brunt baking pan. She held a smug smile on her face. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to know.


	5. day five

**Author's Note: This one is ehh. Kinda all over the place and not my best. I love the idea of cupid Cyborg.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Five_

_Ornaments_

He watched her looking the tree baffled.

Yes, he had some what of an idea on what had possible gotten her stumped enough to stand there with her head quirked to the side, mouth ajar. Each Titan had their own ornaments; a raven for Raven, a robin for Robin, a star for Star, a mini Tcar for Cyborg, and a green donkey for Beast boy. Those were the lovely first gifts that Speedy decided to gift them.

And yes, he perhaps always made it a habit to put the robin near to the raven. Because of course birds of a feather flock together. This year, he put his bird just next to hers.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Robin questioned as he moved closer to inspect what she was gawking at. With no reply, he stood next to her and glance at the birds. Quickly he gained a blush.

No, Robin didn't expect to see an ornament above theirs with the writing birds of a feather, flock together.

And no, both didn't notice Cyborg taking a picture at the blushing birds staring down the tree. Every year he hears the same saying out of their leader's mouth as he hung his ornament, thinking no one noticed.

He was wrong.


	6. day six

**Author's Note: My favorite trio. Or Is it quartic? Is that even a word?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Six_

_Reunions_

Raven felt something _different _that morning. She didn't know what, but she knew something was up.

First, it was late. Meaning that someone let her sleep in. That someone stopped the terrible two from loud animal wake up calls or denting the door to the point of breaking it in while calling out wake up greetings to join them for glorious mornings.

Second, it was still quiet. Meaning that someone was making them sure she stayed put. That someone didn't want her up and about.

Third, it was Saturday. Meaning that someone cancelled morning training. Only one person could so that.

Robin was up to something.

Hesitantly, Raven rolled out of bed. Looking around the room for something to jump out at her. She wasn't too sure if she really wanted to deal with what could be in store for her. Thinking through the different things that could have her in this situation. Perhaps Gar broke some of her favorite mugs or destroyed a book. Annoyed, Raven hoped it wasn't that. Maybe Kori decided to try to do laundry again and screwed up one of her cloaks. Though she already told her not too, so probably not. Victor wasn't as reckless as the other two, so it couldn't have be anything he've done. That only could leave one more option. Robin has a surprise.

She hoped Gar ruined one of her belongings.

Not that she wasn't ever thankful to Robin for all that he's done for her. He just wasn't very good at surprises. The first one was him approving her surprise birthday party. They all saw how that ended. Another was a surprise team swap. They were still finding fried panels to replace from an irate Bumblebee chasing down Beast Boy after she was caught in a prank made for Cyborg. Raven was still cringing every time she recalled a surprise Titan's Test. Robin jumping out at random points to startle them into battle. She lost count on how many times she had to heal him between sonic cannons, starbolts, claw marks and bites. Also whatever damaged she inflicted on to him, herself. Though she couldn't help the smug grin on her face thinking of time the kettle smacked him in the face when he dared to intrude on her tea time.

Robin just wasn't good at surprises. She really don't want see what he was up to this time. Raven thought it may be a good idea to get back into bed and wait it out.

AHHh! **Thud**. Oomph. _Crash_.

Yes, Raven really wanted to just go back to bed and wait it out. If she could hear that two floor down, she really didn't want to know what was going on. Thinking about it, if it was that loud then it must of been kinda bad. Not wanting her teammates to be hurt, she'd have to go check them out. Bemused when she thought about how said teammates said she fussed about them calling it mother hen mode. Raven decided to began to get ready. Washing her face, brushing her teeth and with a quick flick of her wrist her hair was done. Deciding to go in her pajamas, she sled on slippers. Out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator she went. She hoped for the best.

_Ding!_

Cautiously, Raven slithered her way out of the elevator eyeing her surroundings. Making her was to the common room, Victor's laughter and Starfire's giggling could be heard. So was Gar's complaining. That was normal. Walking down the stairs, she noticed Gar looking warily towards a empty space while Victor and Kori stood together both grinning. Dick was crouched down on the floor, but turned once Raven was near.

Then Raven was on the floor, bottom first.

Three heavy, moving objects were attached to her. One with blonde pig tails, another with just enough blonde to cover his head, and a fierce orange.

She was mauled by the Maulers.

As they clung to her, she clung right back. Another set of giggles and laughter could be heard as Raven sat there is a stooper. Finally looking up, she saw that Bobby had reappeared. Once again startling Gar, who now hide behind both Victor and Kori, both sharking ear to ear grins. While her eyes trailed to Dick, who stood looking proud with sincere smile.

Raven smiled right back with unshed tears of joy.


	7. day seven

**Author's Note: Its super rushed, not one of my best. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. DC Comics does =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Seven_

_Reindeer_

"As much as I want to help I can't." He didn't sound too sincere about it.

"Well, it's your fault and you will fix it. I saved you from her wrath for this reason."

"I'm green-."

"Doesn't make a difference Gar, it will be dark."

"Fine, let's get this done." He sighed. "You do know that I am sorry. Right, Dick?"

Robin shook his head. He had no idea what his younger companion was thinking. Yes, they had already softly broken the news to Starfire that Santa wasn't real. It was easier than they thought when explaining how the Christmas spirit was part of the miracle of this joyous season. But that gave Gar no reason to laugh while watching Melvin, who he suspected already knew the truth as she listen to her younger siblings talk about catching Santa. He wasn't even sure what was said, but the younger two now thought that Santa wasn't real.

If cries and loud wailing wasn't enough, Raven's rage was. It took Kori and Victor physically holding her back before she powers flared lashing out which he, himself had to block before they hit a very frightened and remorseful Gar. After finally settling her down, Raven walked all three out of the room cooing comforting phrases at the younger boys. While Bobby glared and snarled over his shoulder as he followed behind them with distraught looking Kori besides him.

Both Dick and Victor were pissed. Yes, Gar wasn't the brightest, but to do this. So a plan was hatched. Gar would be Santa's faithful reindeer helper as the toys were unloaded Then somehow the two little ones would stumble upon them, It took a lot of time and resources to plan it, but it should be worth it.

When it was finally show time, Victor walked down the halls jingling bells to awake the two. It was not long before two tiny sets of footsteps were hear. Though nothing could prepare him for

seeing the Timmy wrapped up in his blanket with a stumble Teether clinging onto him with eyes wide in amazement. It was endearing. Nice and stuffed in his Santa costume, Dick gave out candycanes and managed a smile as he ate the cookies that the kids had baked with Kori earlier. As Timmy and Teether cooed while petting his faithful little reindeer, Dick watched as Raven looked on from behind the two with a soft smile

It was definitely worth it.


	8. day eight

**Author's Note: Another ehh one. It feels kinda incomplete.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty five days of Robrae_

_Day Eight_

_Togetherness_

On the chiller nights, be it after a long day of hard or play, the team would spend most evenings curled up on their couch watching different tv specials.

Gar would be in the form of a cute and cuddly creature which Kori had no problem scooping up as she hugged him to herself with Silkie beside her.

Victor took up half of the large couch. Reclining like a king on his throne surrounded by the treats that he made for them all.

That left Dick and Raven right along side each other. And if it happened that Raven's head fell onto his shoulder, sound asleep, Dick didn't mind letting her stay.


	9. day nine

**Author's Note: Sorry The Flash season finale got in the way. I don't really like this one, but mehh.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Nine_

_Hot Chocolate_

Victor would have his with a large layer of whipped cream and a cinnamon stick.

Kori would always add some pumpkin with whipped cream and sprinkles.

Gar would go with almond milk and classic milk chocolate.

Dick would add some coffee into his.

Raven would have white hot chocolate with a candycane and a generous dollop of whipped cream. Though the only way she found that out is when Dick made that for her, himself.


	10. day ten

**Author's Note: Arrow too. =[ This ones a bit silly. Kinda can links back to the other one, the littlest bit. Its just silly =]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Ten_

_Candycanes_

He noticed it the first year that the Titans celebrate the Winter holidays together. They went missing really quick. He didn't really think anything of it. Sure the container in the kitchen was empty as the one by the couch, but those were busy spots so that was bound to happen. He noticed the ones in the office were gone too. Every place they were put, they were gone. The only ones left were on the Christmas tree.

Those too, soon were gone.

Dick was a detective, he would figure it out. Who was eating all these candycane?

Gar had his own special kind.

Kori preferred the fruity ones.

Surprisingly, Victor wasn't too fond of mint.

And Dick know that it wasn't himself.

He couldn't help, but smile. Raven.

Dick couldn't help, but test out his theory. He started by carrying a few around and offering her one every once in a while. Of course she took when offered. Then Dick tried offer peppermint candies, she declined. He'd hand out Juniormints, she didn't want them. Though she grabbed all the white chocolate candycane bark when spotted. Raven eyed the peppermint patty with distaste, but stared down the chocolate candycane cookies hungrily

Yes, it did seem that Raven had a thing for candycanes. And no, Dick didn't bother picking up extra boxes on their weekly shopping trip. Even if he acquired a massive stock just as the season started.


	11. day eleven

**Author's Note: Now back caught up!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Eleven_

_Wrap_

Spend any time with the Titans and it would be simple to tell who wrapped what gifts.

Victor's were almost always in boxes. They were usually handmade gifts and the boxes made it easy for storage.

Kori would wrap her gifts in cute characters while slapping too many bows on. A bit messily, but messy with love

Gar's also would be a mess and no matter what theme he picked, they always had the little bit of green.

Dick color coordinated his.

Raven put in the most effort. Be it having Victor's look sleek wrapped to perfection. She would have Kori's in shiny and glitters while wrapped up in an intricate bow. Gar's would be stuffed, wrapped than boxed so no amount of shaking would tell what was held inside. Dick would find his gifts wrapped in various colors that matched his own uniform.

It was the little things that Raven did, that shows her family that she cared.


	12. day twelve

**Author's Note: Sick =[ This one is ehh and silly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Twelve _

_Bells_

It was an understatement to say that Raven was silent. Most times she could put Batman to shame when not even trying.

It started out as a joke after she startled him, not that he would admit it. Hell, he barely remembered it.

"Nehh, Rae." When seeing that he held her attention, he smirked. "We should put a bell on you." His only response from her was a snort while Victor and Gar laughed with Kori asking why.

ting-a-ling ting-a-ling ting-a-ling

Dick looked up from the paper he read and turned towards the noise.

He burst out laughing.

There stood Raven.

Her hood, lined with bells.

"Kori decided to take up your suggestion." He had to hand it to her, Raven's voice barely hinted at her annoyance. "She explained your suggestion to make myself festive with the 'jingle of bells."


	13. day thirteen

**Author's Note: Still sick and sleepy. =[ Tried a different approach to writing this. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Thirteen_

_Winter_

Out of all the Titans, Dick loved the Winter more than the rest.

Out of all the Titans, Raven hated the Winter more than the rest.

Dick loved the sting of the wind on his cheeks.

Raven hated the wind slapping her in the face while messing her hair all over the place.

He loved watching his breath puff.

She hated the way she could see people's germs floating about.

Robin would be more energized, running about when taking out the villains.

Raven would be stationary, that was if they were able to get her out of the Tcar.

Dick could stand alone thinking for hours outside.

Raven would latch onto anyone, leeching off their heat.

He would look for any excuse to go outside.

She would look for any excuse to stay inside.

Robin would invent the craziest training activities

.

Raven would blame the Winter for lack of exercise

Yes, Robin loved winter the most.

Yes, Raven couldn't wait for Spring.


	14. day fourteen

**Author's Note: Caught back up! This one can go with chapter two of Lessons, knitting.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Fourteen_

_Scarf_

It was known that Raven always found ways to pass the time, be it a good book to learning a new hobby. Mostly, the others saw her reading and assumed that it was her favorite, but few knew that her favorite was knitting. For her it was a great way to pass the boredom and show her friend that she cared.

Each Titan had something hand knitted by her.

Gar had a green furry scarf with matching paw mittens.

Victor had a nice snug hat along with a nice bulky scarf.

Kori had a cat eared hat and some slippers.

Dick had a matching set of a hat, scarf and mitten all marked with his signature Robin R.

Timmy would have a new blanket this year.

Melvin would have a knitted bear that looked very similar to Bobby with a matching hat.

Teether would also get a knitted animal and a blanket too.

Raven would be finishing up the rest of the rest of those in the passing days.

It was also known that whatever Raven made, it was always for others. She was always willing to give away her hard work without a thought. Never keeping any for herself.

So one night, when the team was getting ready to leave the tower Dick approached her as they made their way to the car. Dick carried a blue bundle in his hand. When he reached her side, he unfurled the blue bundle before wrapping it around her.

"You looked cold." He stated

"So you bought me a scarf?" A bemused smile made its way onto her face while his cheeks dusted pink.

"Nope." He gave one of her a shy sincere smile. "Its handmade."


	15. day fifteen

**Author's Note: This one's ehh. Yes, I do realize that I say that for most of these. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Fifteen _

_Workshop_

All year long, the Titans gave to different charities. Be it going to boring charity balls to fundrising events. By far, gift giving towards the local orphanages was their favorite.

Gar was the one to go buy the mass quantities of gifts while dragging whoever was free with him.

Then Victor would take said gifts apart before revamping them. Making them better than before or just replacing the batteries for some toys, making sure it was rechargable.

Kori took over gift wrapping and making stockings for little snacks and mini gifts.

Raven was the one was in charge of said snacks. She had enough patience to organize and label which contained what for different allergies. Plus, it was easy to invited to Maulers over to have some extra set of hands while getting to spend time with her favorite three.

Dick, well they knew it meant well. Though by unanimous votes he was banished off to do menial tasks. Be it run off to the store for some more tape or flour. It was known fact that the beloved leader had a problem, a micro managing problem. He didn't have the patience to roam around the toy store for hours end. Therefore thinking that observing (stalking) other customers for gift ideas were okay. Victor wouldn't let him near the tools after impaling one into the coffee table by accident then breaking said tool while trying to rip it out. Kori asked for his assistance only to spend him off, a few minutes later. Difference of views concerning amount of glitter glue and bows to be the cause of him being dismissed. Raven eyed him as he made his way into the kitchen before going back to work. She heard him move around before deciding that was a bad idea and turned back towards him. Dick was reorganizing the ingredients before he barely dodged a wooden spoon. Meeting her glaring glaze before seeing her eye a seat, he took the hint. Thus, he was tasked as the errand boy,


	16. day sixteen

**Author's Note: Another little silly one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Sixteen_

_Snowball_

It all really could be blamed on Gar.

All Dick saw was the snowball coming straight towards him, so of course he dodge.

Only for it to head towards the direction of the girls and the visiting Maulers. One making a snow family while the others were too involved in the story being read out loud.

Crap.

All thoughts raced through his head. How did Gar throw so far? Crap. We passed the designated area for the fight. She's going to kill us.

Spat!

Thankfully, Raven blocked said snowball with a shield. He let out a sigh before noticing her stern gaze on him. Crap. She really was going to kill them.

She rose up from her sitting, murmuring things to the others near her. Soundlessly they began to pack up, none looking too happy. As they made their way to the door, Victor and Gar reproachingly joined him. Before he glared at him, to cast the blame onto them too. Warily, they awaited their fate for good reason as Kori and the Maulers began to giggle.

No, they weren't too surprise as an enormous sized snowball was formed by Raven's powers. No, they weren't surprise it hit, even after running for a few minutes. No, they weren't surprise when they were stuck there in the snow as they watched the others hide inside.


	17. day seventeen

**Author's Note: Another ehh one. I wanted it to be silly, but it didn't work out that way. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Seventeen_

_Scrooge_

It was one of those stupid things Gar did. He did things all year long, but in December specifically it was the worst.

Scrooge. He would whine.

When someone didn't want to eat gingerbread in the morning. When someone didn't want to listen to carols or sing said carols. When someone didn't want to watch the tv specials. Or any other time when he thought someone was neglecting the Christmas spirit.

Most of the time, that someone was named Raven.

Dick, couldn't help, but smile at the scowl on her face when called that or when the Maulers would stick up for her. Claiming, she was already spreading Christmas spirit with them, so why would she bother with him. They always were possessive of their Raven time.

He knew that Raven did love Christmas season, as the other called it. Though it wasn't for the gifts, sales nor the candycanes. She loved the idea of togetherness, spending time with the ones you love and cherish. Showing them that you care. Not the things that Gar consider the season for. So no, Raven wasn't a Scrooge.

Though when the Maulers were out of sight, Dick would tell just Gar that Raven was already dealing with three kids; so she shouldn't have to deal with another one.


	18. day eighteen

**Author's Note: Kinda a part two to Scrooge. Nice and silly. Not too much robrae in this one though =[**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Eighteen_

_Elf_

It was a well known fact that Gar slept like the dead.

It was also known that Raven was silent.

Dick was still surprise by being roused from reading the paper when hearing the jingle of bells and peels of laughter from the Maulers with Victor and Kori joining soon after. Looking up, he couldn't help but laugh himself. Of course she would do that. She was the only one capable to.

Gar, half asleep in his green pajamas with matching sleep cap and slippers

Said sleep cap and slippers now adorn with sewed on bells.

The laughter waking the sleeping boy from his stupor, finally took notice of his new additions. Gar looked around towards each person. He eyed Raven, who smirked into her fresh mug of tea.

"Elf."


	19. day nineteen

**Author's Note: I really like adding the Maulers into these. Also, I like silly. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Nineteen_

_Stocking _

Much to the disappoint of the little Maulers, Raven had patrol duty when they finally had the chance to decorate their stockings. Instead of switching out like the others offered, Raven smiled at them and told them that she would like for them to decorate it for her. Surprise her, she said.

Raven glared at Gar, who understood that look.** Leave them alone.**

A small smirk was given towards Victor and Kori. _Enjoy_.

Dick met her stern gaze, unflinching. _Look after them. Don't let anything happen. Make sure they clean up. But, let them enjoy themselves. I'm trusting you with them. _

As soon as she exited the tower, mass chaos ensured.

Glitter thrown in eyes. Fluff stuck in hair. Glue all over clothes. Paint on faces.

Victor got off the easiest only having some paint and glue that was easy to wash off.

Kori was covered in glitter and enjoyed Melvin calling her the sugar plum fairy.

Gar and Dick were a mess.

The former was attack as soon as he tried to _help _them. None of them find his _help _useful. His hair was covered in glue with fluff on top. They got some paint and glitter on him too before he ran off to safety.

The fearless leader had hand prints all over and glitter in his hair with keep falling into his mask. Candies were glued to various heights on his legs. He took it in good stride, knowing that at least they were enjoying themselves. After explaining that the stocking needed to dry, the Mauler were herded into the bathroom for a clean up, something he would never attempt alone. Ever again.

Not too long after the four were cleaned up and back into the common room did Raven arrive. With boundless energy, the three younger ones were dragging her off to see what they had made.

Was messily written in glitter glue, with extra glitter thrown on top. Painted finger prints ran along side a childish drawing of the Mauler and Raven, Bobby included. Candy Canes were also glued on with fluff on the cuff of the stocking. With a closer look, Raven noticed two perfectly painted birds that were practically covered by the fluff. Silhouettes of a robin and a raven.

No, Dick couldn't see her smile.

No, Raven wouldn't turn to see his blush.


	20. day twenty

**Author's Note: Almost there! Another little silly one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Twenty _

_Sleigh_

It was for the best for anyone to get on Raven's bad side.

Especially bad for Gar. He tended to do it often.

Enjoying his front row seat, Dick couldn't help, but laugh watching the younger back away from the angered half demon. He didn't even bother to help the boy. Once again, it was well deserved wrath from Raven. Gar almost spilt the truth about Santa towards the Maulers. _Again_. Complaining about reindeer and the sleigh, Dick couldn't remember. He only helped herd the three out of the room.

Raven could be creative.

He laughed while watching the scene in front of him unravel. Unnoticed to the two, he sent messages to the other two and they were on their way to join the scene. Raven explained what he would be doing. When Gar tried to argue in his defence, he was quickly outvoted. Dick was the first to agree.

Victor quickly was on his way to his workshop.

Kori was off grabbing various items to help decorate.

Gar grumbled, before plopping on the couch.

Dick made his way to the kitchen preparing snacks for their soon outing.

Raven went back to the Maulers, to keep them busy before getting them ready.

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long. Victor was able to put together a sleek looking sleigh, adorned with ribbons and bows, gifted from Kori. Dick stood picnic basket in hand while trying to wrestle a transformed reindeer Gar into a bell embellished harness.

The kids loved it. Meaning Raven loved it.

Kori and Melvin sat in the front under their blanket, while cooing at the transformed boy. One because it was an animals, the younger having ideas of new friends she could creative. While Dick stepped into the back, before turning to assist Raven by reaching out a hand. He ended up with Raven pressed up against him, leeching off his heat with Teether in her lap and Timmy doing the same besides her. All of them snuggled in one blanket.

Victor booming laugh mixed with jingling bells was their departing noise.


	21. day twenty one

**Author's Note: More Maulers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Twenty One_

_Gingerbread_

Utter chaos. That would be the perfect way to describe the kitchen.

Raven had only left the room for just a few minutes. She even left Dick in charge. With no Gar or Kori in sight, it should have been fine.

She was wrong.

It started off fine. The Maulers expressed their wanting to help with the Christmas cooking. Raven figured a dessert would be the best option because it would be able to sit for a couple days before the dinner. After explaining that gingerbread cookies would be perfect, a certain Boy Wonder added his two cents. He claimed that those poor gingerbread people would need a place to stay, thus they would also build a gingerbread house.

Ingredients were gathered and measured out, before combined then mixed. The dough was rolled out before facing the cookie cutter in for round one. The excess dough was balled up and then rolled out and cut again, multiple times. The rest of the dough was formed into different house shapes before it was all baked.

While the gingerbread cookies baked, Raven used the time to gather various candies. She also grabbed the necessary ingredients to make icing to glue everything together.

With a ding, the cookies were done. She was off to the oven, shooing the kids away from the oven, not wanting them to get burned. Raven instructed them to open the candies and put them in bowls and motioned to Dick to grab some containers before turning back to the cookies. Quickly transferring the cookies from the cookie sheets to the cooling rack. After asking for what colors that they would like she prepared the icing, then adding the food dyes needed. When the cookies were cooled, that's when the nightmare began.

Raven knew that they were kids and kids did tend to make a mess. Though Dick was with her so she thought it wouldn't be that bad.

He was worst than the kids.

Making suggestions of adding more candies there and that no that needed more icing to it wouldn't fall down. Gingerbread people were drowned in icing before being layered in candy then with more icing and yet another layer of candy. The gingerbread house looked as if it was constructed of only icing and candies, no cookie to be found.

Just looking at it made her teeth ache.

Raven worked on her own, constructing various membered of the Titans. Trouble came when Kori entered and asked to borrow Raven for a few minutes. She trusted Dick not to let things go to hell.

She was wrong.

Arriving back into the kitchen, Raven was greeted to icing covered kids eating all the candies. The only good that came of this was that Dick wasn't even able to avoid their mess. He too was covered in icing. It was in his hair, dripping into his mask. Raven noticed bits of candy canes and various candies stuck onto dried bits of icings. He gave her a cheeky smile when noticing her ire

Letting out a sigh, she made her way over to her cookies which remarkably were untouched. Grabbing a cookie, she turned to faced Dick. Raven meet his gaze before biting the head off the gingerbread Robin.


	22. day twenty two

**Author's Note: More mischievous Cyborg and Maulers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Twenty Two_

_Sweater_

Raven dealt with a lot of unnecessary things to keep the others happy. The last thing she wanted to deal with was having a Christmas sweater party. Thanks to Gar explaining Christmas sweaters to Kori, who insisted on celebrating with a party while riling up the Maulers. Not really wanting to go out shopping for a sweater, she left Victor in charge of the Maulers, who also needed to get their own sweaters. After explaining to the Maulers that it would be good to have a surprise to see what they picked out for themselves and her, they were off.

Hours passed before they arrived back at the tower.

After rambunctiously detailing their shopping trip, Raven was handed her bag then shooed into getting ready from her kids. She thanked them as she left the room.

As she arrived at her room, Raven let out a sigh. It shouldn't be that bad, Victor was with them. Still, Raven warily opened her bag only to be met with a red sweater adorned with white fluff. Tempted to just leave it in the bag, she shook her head. The things she does for these kids. She took out the sweater and examined it. It was long, like a tunic and looked very similar to Santa's jacket. It also had a black belt while the collar and cuffs were covered in white fluff. Pinned onto the sweater was a North Pole name tag, naming her Mrs. Claus.

Raven let out a long sigh. It could be worst. She got ready and was out of her room, off to the common room. Arriving only to see that everyone else was already there.

Gar's sweater was some ridiculous reindeer joke.

Kori's was covered in bows.

Victor had his sweater covered in flashing led lights.

The three Maulers were all in different elf sweaters.

Dick was dressed in a Santa sweater, not unlike her own though he had a matching hat.

Meeting his cheeky grin, Raven tried her best to will down the blush that she would later tell herself was not there. Not even noticing the smirking little elves and the Cyborg matchmatcher looking on with glee.


	23. day twenty three

**Author's Note: So close to be being with this! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Twenty Three_

_Tree_

Victor wanted a Grand Fir that was passing over ten feet tall.

Kori already was picturing the decorations on a Colorado Blue Spruce.

Gar was pleading for the poor White Pine, that had very notable bare spots.

Dick was eyeing the full Noble Fir.

Raven just wanted to get out of the cold.

Each Titan argued for their tree while the neutral Raven was forced to listened on, much to her displeasure.

Victor explained how the Grand Fir would be perfectly fitting for the Titans, standing tall and grand just like T Tower. His puns were intended.

Kori went on about how perfectly she could decorate her spruce.

Gar complained that if they were going to kill a tree, at least make it one that could use a little love. Raven eyed him warily was he swung the axe in his grip while making his argument.

Dick stated that the Noble was a classic. He went on about how it lasted longer than most trees and was more sturdy, better for decorating. The ladder swayed Kori onto his side.

"Why not just dig up a tree?" Raven questioned after breaking up another fight between the boys. Kori had pointed out to her that there were more trees in another area. Replant trees is what it said on the sign. She looked at Victor. "Those all look full and tall." She then motioned to the roots wrapped in burlap. "We can plant it on the island." Raven faced Dick with a smirk. "Those branches should be sturdy enough."

With that said, the boys were off running towards the new section of trees trying to find a tree and battle it out for their pick. Raven and Kori watched on, the former looked bored while trying to stay warm and the ladder with glee. Neither not noticing when Dick disappeared, only to appear right next to Raven, thermos in hand.

"Forget to tell you I packed this." He shook the thermos at her before handing it off. He headed back into the fray though not before tightening up her scarf, making sure that she kept warm.


	24. day twenty four

**Author's Note: Almost there. Just one more day. This one is mean of me. But I couldn't **

**help myself, it had to be done. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Twenty Four_

_Holly_

Raven was startled to a stop when trying to enter the room by the chorus of screams. Looking next to her was Dick just standing there with a blush

"Do I even want to know?" She questioned. Only for Dick's blush to spread towards his ears. Raven thought that was rather interesting. Seeing that she wasn't getting an answer from him, she turned towards the crowd watching in anticipation. "What are you three up to?"

Kori giggled while the other two smirked. Taking noticed of what Victor's eye trailed to, she too looked towards the door's molding. A green leafed plant with berries.

"No." She stated. Raven ignored the others' outraged pleas while trying not to blush.

"No?" He questioned weakly.

"No." Shaking her head. She tried to walk away only for Dick to grab onto her arm.

"Why?" Raven smirked at him. "Its tradition."He reminded. Which she then in returned chuckled making him think that he be wrong.

"That's for mistletoe." He stared at her trying to figure out what she meant. "And that." She pointed up to the hanging plant. "Is Holly."


	25. day twenty five

**Author's Note: Woohoo! This is it, the last one. All Twenty five days are one can go with Holly. Hope you enjoy these. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics does. =[**

_Twenty Five Days of Robrae_

_Day Twenty Five_

_Mistletoe_

It was everywhere. After the Holly incident mistletoe purposely hovered overhead in random places. Well random places to the others, though not to the birds.

The first one noticed was in the kitchen nook, that was mostly used by the two.

She took notice of the ones lining their hallway.

There were a few hanging in the Birdcage of Justice.

Leading up to the rooftop they were also sneakily they were hidden.

Yes, it was hinted that someone wanted the two birds to kiss. Raven thought that the other three were just trying to fluster them. Though thinking back to it, each time Raven came near to that damned plant Dick was already there. He almost looked as if he was anticipating something.

Crap.

Raven couldn't help but sigh. Yes, she knew Dick looked a bit hurt after her rejection. (It wasn't even consider a rejection to her.) Though she thought it was because she was bruising his ego, thinking that everyone would want to lock lips with the famed Boy Wonder. Did Dick actually want to kiss her?

xx

Dick couldn't figure out how else to let Raven aware of his feelings. He did try, not it never seem to get through to her.

Quiet morning decisions over tea and coffee for him was a perfect way to start the day.

He always did manage to catch the other in the hallway, before deciding to join her.

A birdcage can be made for two. He didn't mind sharing.

Escaping the chaos of the Tower to the roof to join her was a perfect getaway.

Yes, it was painful for him to hear how fast she rebuked the idea of kissing him. He knew that Raven was caught unguarded that night with the Holly. Dick thought that she did feel the same. That is was just take some time for her to get used to the idea. Though the way Raven swerved right out of the way when finding one of the hanging now she was all but avoiding him; Dick started to think that maybe he was wrong.

He didn't want to pressure her into doing anything, he just waited for her.

He would wait for her.

xx

It was late in the night when she finally gather up enough courage. Getting up, Raven grabbed the item that was causing her plight. Before she could second guess herself she was out the of her room and down the hall, standing in front of his door. Her knocking echoed through the hallway while Raven waited, trying her best to still her nerves. Soon there was a whoosh, Dick's door opened.

"Rae?" He asked blinking after trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes ."Its late. What's wrong?" He yawned before scratching his mussed up bed head. She didn't answer him. Taking notice of how her eyes keep drifting up as in a hint, Dick looked up.

Mistletoe

His now, startled wide eyes observed a nervous Raven. She fidgeted while her hands clenched, he could literally see Raven trying to will away her blush. A full blown genuine smile stretched across his face. Dick leaned towards her, his flushed faces meeting her. His lips to hers.


End file.
